Une Bonne Nouvelle
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Un jour, par hasard, Sasuke va se dire que c'en est fini de sa vie. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait de grave, ou rien de grave dans les critères normaux. Mais l'Hokage lui, ne l'entend pas de cette manière. On ne touche pas à sa sœur sans être puni!


Voila un petit one-shot de mon cru écrit il y a déjà quelques années. J'y ai inclus un personnage extérieur afin de rendre le passage plus vivant, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant, car quand on connaît le manga et qu'on imagine la situation, on se dit qu'ils en seraient capables.  
Voilà. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous fera sourire

**Disclaimer:** Seule Mizuo m'appartient, les autres sont au grand Masashi Kishimito, génial inventeur de ce divin manga qu'est Naruto :)

* * *

Mizuo, jeune anbu de 19 ans se promenait tranquillement. Cette jeune femme avait de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus pâles. Elle était relativement grande pour son âge.

Ce jour ci, elle était en congés, à cause d'une mission qui avait duré un mois au lieu d'une semaine, au pays de la Foudre, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas de son petit-ami, elle faisait du lèche-vitrine avec Sakura et Ino.  
Elle avait choisi d'aller se balader avec les deux jeunes femmes afin de trouver des idées de décorations. Il se trouvait en vérité qu'elle était en passe de redécorer la demeure Uchiwa après maintes négociations « animées » avec Sasuke. Il lui avait fallu du temps, de la patience, de la détermination et un peu de douceur afin de convaincre la tête de mule brune qui lui servait de petit-ami depuis presque un an. Sasuke n'était, en effet, pas vraiment du genre à se laisser dicter une quelconque conduite, mais il semblerait que, comme au temps du Shodaime, une femme avec un peu de cran puisse faire plier de fortes volontés. Il suffisait de demander à Hinata pour Naruto et à Sakura pour Saï.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer avec ses amies dans un magasin de peinture, elle fut prise de nausées. Pourtant elle ne se sentait jamais mal avec son petit démon qui l'empêchait d'être malade. D'ailleurs, Naruto comme elle, n'avaient jamais été malades. Elle ressortit en courant du magasin et alla vomir dans un coin. Sakura et Ino, l'ayant vu partir à toute allure la rejoignirent.  
\- Que se passe-t-il Mizuo ?  
\- Rien, c'est surement le poisson de ce midi qui est mal passé. Je rentre m'allonger… Je repasserai au magasin plus tard.  
\- Tu veux que l'on vienne ?  
\- Non, c'est bon.

Puis, elle partit en direction de la maison de son chéri pour aller se reposer. Mais, en chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller au magasin de lingerie pour faire des essayages. Sa garde robe souffrait un peu de ses missions en général.  
C'est en se changeant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait grossi. Pourtant avec tout le sport effectué en tant qu'anbu, c'était juste impensable de ne prendre rien qu'un gramme ou sinon il fallait être de la famille de Choji. Dégoutée, elle repartit sans rien acheter. Puis, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle passa à coté d'une pharmacie et là, elle eu un éclair. Elle rentra et acheta ce dont elle avait besoin puis retourna au quartier Uchiwa en courant sur les toits afin d'éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. En arrivant, elle déposa ses affaires n'importe où et alla directement aux toilettes pour pouvoir faire… un test de grossesse. Elle attendit que le réactif fasse effet et là,…positif. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était enceinte de Sasuke,…à 19 ans. Ce n'était pas possible. Et bien sûr son cher démon de compagnie s'était bien abstenu de lui en parler. Elle allait vraiment faire des massacres dans les jours à venir.

\- OH MY GOD, je vais le tuer cet Uchiwa. Lui et ses idées toujours plus farfelues. Il va morfler.  
Sachant que son homme n'allait pas rentrer pour le moment, elle décida d'aller à l'hôpital de Konoha pour faire vérifier le test par Tsunade. L'ancienne Godaïme fut surprise de voir arriver la rouquine et la prit immédiatement en consultation.  
\- Mizuo ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Tsunade-Baa-chan, tu pourrais me confirmer ou m'infirmer le fait que je sois enceinte ?  
\- Enceinte ? Alors là pour une surprise… Pourquoi penses-tu que tu le sois ?  
\- Nausées, étourdissements, sensibilité accrue aux odeurs,…  
\- Bien, allonges-toi, je vais vérifier cela dans la minute.

La jeune anbu obéit à sa grand-mère de cœur et se coucha sur le siège. Elle regarda ensuite la plantureuse blonde passer ses mains recouvertes de chakra médical au-dessus de son ventre, et ce pendant cinq bonnes minutes.  
Dépassé ce délai, la femme retira ses mains et fit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune adulte.  
\- Mizuo, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu attends bel et bien un enfant. Félicitations.  
\- Gné ? Répondait de façon tout à fait intelligente la demoiselle.  
\- Certes, tu dois être un peu surprise, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?  
\- Eto… C'est un peu choquant à dire vrai… On n'en voulait pas pour le moment…  
\- Vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir, et tu peux avorter au besoin.  
\- Dattebanne ! Jamais je ne ferais ça !

Tsunade regarda la fille du Yondaïme en se disant qu'elle tenait de Kushina. L'ancienne Jinchuriki avait agi de la même façon quand elle avait appris sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, Minato avait morflé à l'époque… Que le temps passait. C'était maintenant leur fille qui allait enfanter…  
\- Bon… Merci Tsunade-sama… Je… Je vais rentrer me reposer.  
\- Bien. A bientôt.  
Mizuo quitta l'établissement, qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, tout comme son frère et repartit vers le quartier Uchiwa, prête à démonter son presque fiancé. Le pauvre futur papa défunt ne s'attendrait pas à la furie qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Elle attendit tranquillement le retour du futur défunt papa. Il revint de sa mission vers 22h. Il rentra et alla vers elle mais vit qu'elle faisait la tête.  
\- Mizuo ? Ca ne va pas ?  
\- Oh moi si très bien mais toi tu vas aller moins bien dans deux secondes et encore moins bien demain !  
\- Hn ?  
\- Espèce d'abruti accro au sexe ! Tu m'as mise enceinte. Je te jure que je vais t'étriper, te trucider, t'égorger, t'éviscérer. Et ce ne sera rien à coté de ce que fera mon frère. Quand on ira le voir, je crois que tu seras content si tu ne prends qu'un rasengan dans la tête.  
\- Hngh…Je t'ai quoi ?  
\- Je suis enceinte Sasuke ! Enceinte ! Tu sais l'option bébé dans neuf mois ! Et fais pas cette tête, y a Kurama qui se pisse dessus de rire à l'intérieur, à cause de cette histoire ! Il savait tout lui, naturellement…  
\- On va être …parents ?  
\- Ouah t'as atterri, oui, il va y avoir un Uchiwa miniature dans cette maison d'ici neuf mois ! Un mini-brun asocial et surpuissant. Et avant tu vas bien morfler…

\- Bah oui, les femmes enceintes sont souvent de mauvaise humeur. Tu devrais le savoir je pense.  
\- Ca ne me changera guère de d'habitude.  
\- Tu feras moins le fier devant Naruto qui va t'envoyer un rasen-shuriken en pleine face pour avoir engrossé sa sœur et devant Sakura qui va être foncièrement énervé que tu n'aies pas pris de précautions…  
\- … « c'est possible » Ce n'est pas un dobe ou un boulet qui me fera peur.  
\- Et d'où vient cette sueur dans ce cas mon bel Uchiwa ? Demanda la jeune femme, un sourire sadique accroché à son visage.

Le lendemain, à 8h tapantes, les deux « heureux » (oh si ils sont contents d'avoir un gosse, mais pas à cet âge-là…) futurs parents se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de leur cher Hokage.  
\- Naru ? Faut que je t'annonce un truc… Tu risques d'être un peu… Beaucoup surpris.  
\- Mmmh, quoi ?

Il venait tout juste de sortir la tête de ses papier avec un « léger » somme dont il gardait encore la marque avec une belle tâche d'encre. Il fallait croire qu'il avait copié les habitudes de Tsunade. Et encore, il ne cachait pas de Sake dans les tiroirs.  
\- Ton super-adorable-génial-fantastique-cher rival, de façon bien ironique, m'as mise enceinte !  
\- Hmm, félicitations…Attends, t'as dit quoi ? Il t'a mise quoi ?  
\- Enceinte baka ! Un B-é-b-é !  
\- Sasuke, je vais te buter ! T'as touché ma sœur !  
\- Dobe, si on sort ensemble, je la touche forcément et plus souvent que tu ne le crois.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! RASEN-SHU…  
\- Non, tu vas faire exploser le village abruti ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?  
\- Tu me le paieras Sasuke…  
\- Hn… En attendant ta vengeance, mets ta sœur en congés et au revoir.  
\- C'est peut être Sakura qui s'en chargera, quand tu ne t'y attendras pas… lui fit savoir le futur tonton.

Et le jeune couple ressortit, avec l'ombre d'une furie rose qui suivait le pauvre futur défunt…Paix à son âme ! Nous prierons pour lui !

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette petit histoire que j'ai trouvé bien sympathique. Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais tout de même :)

A très vite les loulous !


End file.
